


Always By Your Side

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Carmen Sandiego 2019) [6]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Ever disobedient Carmen, F/F, Fictober 2019, Infiltrating missions, Prompt 17, Tumblr Prompt, carjules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Julia works with A.C.M.E. on a mission to capture a particular target who's attending a Masquerade Ball.  However, Carmen gets a bit miffed that she wasn't "invited to the party".  Despite Julia's warning to not tag along, Carmen finds a way to do so anyway.





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: Carulia, Carjules
>   * Prompt: "There is just something about them/her/him."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


"So what's this Halloween party you have to attend?" Carmen asked inquisitively. Though, truth be told, she's a little peeved that Julia had specifically asked her NOT to go.

"It's just a masquerade ball, Carmen. For work. We have a lead on a suspect that's been elusive for quite some time now. I can't give you any details since it's classified. You know that."

  


Carmen just huffed with annoyance as she sat lazily on the sofa, with her arm slung over the back of it.

  


"I liked it better when I was your lead."

"You know, you're not the only criminal that A.C.M.E. is after, Carmen. Besides, ever since you 'went dark', we've been on high alert, wondering where you were. If they saw us together—"

  


Carmen reached over and took hold of Julia's wrist, slightly tugging her forward and cupping her cheek with her other hand.

  


"They're not gonna find out, Jules. I promise."

  


With a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile on her face, Julia leaned forward, pressing a small kiss on Carmen's lips.

  


"I know, darling. I just worry."

"You never need to."

  


Carmen then leaned in, placing a tender kiss on Julia's lips, reassuring her that she'd protect their relationship, no matter what.

  


* * *

  


It was early in the evening when Julia found herself amidst the flock of guests, all dressed in gowns and suits, sporting elegant masks across their faces. Some were bland, some were colorful. Some had feathers and gemstones and glitter, and others had barely a hint of decor. Some had pointed noses with its mask covering the top half of their face, while others had on full coverings that only showed hints of their eyes. As far as Julia noticed, no one really had the same type on. It would really be helpful if she could identify which among them was her target. It'd make it somewhat easier to keep an eye on them later.

  


"Agent Argent. Any sightings?"

  


Julia tried not to be conspicuous as she spoke into her hidden microphone. Smiling and nodding her head at guests, she took a champagne glass and placed it close to her lips.

  


"No sightings as of yet. Anything from surveillance?"

"Nothing from our end. Stay alert."

"Yes, ma'am."

  


Julia continued to make rounds within the venue. She eavesdropped occasionally in passing, trying to catch any key phrases or words that would give away its host. She also tried to keep a close watch to anyone matching the man's description. However, with almost all the men wearing very similar black tuxes, all in masks, it was a bit difficult to discern one from another them, other than the rough outline of their form. As she scrutinized those surrounding her, she caught sight of a particular man in the distance. He stuck out a bit, as he was slender and of a shorter stature than most of his peers.

  


_There is just something about him..._

  


She kept close on his trail, waiting to find the right opportunity to identify who this was. It wasn't until she found him eyeing the hors d'oeuvres that she was able to catch up to him.

  


"You wouldn't happen to know if any of these have nuts, do you?" the man asked; his focus jumped from dish to dish, as he tried to identify each of the small appetizers laid out before him.

"I um...I wouldn't know, sorry," Julia responded.

"I'm a fan of nuts. My girlfriend isn't though." The man turned to face Julia with a wink, and when she caught his eyes, she immediately recognized him.

"Car—" At the shake of the man's head, Julia ceased finishing that sentence. Of course it'd be Carmen. Julia figured she couldn't stay away.

"I apologize, I should introduce myself," the man said. "Carter Michaels."

"Julia...," she said in return, shaking her girlfriend's hand to keep with their ruse.

  


At this point, Julia was squinting her eyes, staring at her with annoyance. Carmen just smirked from beneath her mask.

  


"Care to dance, Julia?" the man asked, offering his hand to her.

  


Julia rolled her eyes, but did take his hand. He led her to the dance floor where they kept their hands positioned properly, with their bodies at respectable distances.

  


"Carmen, what are you doing here?" Julia's voice was hushed, her eyes locking on Carmen's, whose face was covered by a full, steampunk decorated mask of black and bronze.

"To be with you."

  


Julia didn't need to see Carmen's smug smile to know that it was there.

  


"I told you how important being here tonight was. I can't afford to—"

"I have a _friend_ that is attuned to your needs, Ms. Julia. You'll find that you're in good hands. I promise. There is nothing to worry about."

  


Julia knew right away that Carmen meant Player. It never failed to surprise her how much access and knowledge he possessed, and what he was able to do. Yet, she knew that if they were helping her catch her target, that it significantly increased her chances of doing so. And though Carmen deliberately disobeyed her, she felt more confident in the success of that evening's mission. Assured with the unprompted, but welcomed support, Julia shook her head slightly, but had a half smile toying at her lips and a warmness in her eyes that told Carmen that she was grateful for her efforts.

Pleased with herself, Carmen then led Julia across the dance floor in confidence, shown with every step she made. And with a single twist and turn, Carmen smoothly closed in the distance between them.

"I want to spend every moment of my life with you Jules. I love you."

Julia's smile, all genuine and full of adoration for Carmen, lifted the half mask worn across her eyes, and it was clear then, that she felt the same way.

"I love you too, _Carter_."

  



End file.
